


Black Hair and Blue Eyes

by Brisingr_Vodhr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brisingr_Vodhr/pseuds/Brisingr_Vodhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Neji are on a mission, and Neji finds out something about Naruto that no one else does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Hair and Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that was requested on another site that I work on. I hope that you guys like it.

_'What does his hair feel like?'_ I wondered to myself, once again openly staring at the object of my wet dreams. Pale lavender eyes accentuated his face in the perfect way and his hair fell halfway down his back, looking like it felt softer than silk. I shivered with desire, but knew that I couldn't do anything about it. We were both guys, and I didn't think he was gay, so what chance did I have with him?

"Naruto, why are you staring at me?" I heard him ask. I was so focused on looking at him that had I not seen his lips move, I wouldn't have known that he had spoken. I managed to successfully fight off a blush, but my voice wasn't so easy to control.

"No-nothing! Why do you ask?" I blurted out. Even I wouldn't have believed that. Neji raised his eyebrow, and I watched the action with rapt fascination. Everything that he did was perfect in every way. Everything he did sent my mind spinning into the gutter. I so needed to get laid.

Almost as if he knew what I was thinking, Neji graced me with a seductive smirk that nearly had me whimpering in need. Thankfully, I caught myself just in time. I forced myself to become more natural.

"Seriously, nothing's wrong. Don't we have a mission to complete?" I asked, glad that my voice sounded more like it usually does, even though that was fake as well. Not many people knew how deep in pain I was. Those that did were careful not to let it slip. Probably afraid of what I would do to them, not that I would really do anything, but people just get it in their heads that I am an evil monster that will hurt anyone and everyone around me. Just because I had a demon fox sealed inside of me did NOT mean that I immediately became the fox. I was my own person, but no one would see it.

Throughout that entire scene in my head, I didn't even notice that my face lost all of it's good humor, only to be replaced with what I try to keep off of it. Pain. For just a fleeting moment, I let all of my pain show on my face, and I didn't need to look at Neji to know that he had seen it. I could sense the shock radiating off of him.

Just as quickly as it as there, the pain was gone. I smiled at Neji and fled from him before he could question me.

Throughout the rest of the mission, I managed to avoid Neji asking me any questions. It was tough, but I didn't want him to know how painful my life had been. I knew that I could hide it well, but something about Neji made me want to tell him my entire life. As far as I knew, he had no clue about the Kyuubi, and I planned to keep it that way. I couldn't deal with the rejection that it would cause.

I considered myself pretty lucky, but my luck abruptly ended once the mission had ended. Neji apparently didn't have anything better to do, so he followed me back to my house. I tried to shake him off of my tail before we got there, but he stayed on my tail resolutely. I didn't want him to see where I lived. I tried to make my apartment as livable as possible, but I lived in the worst part of the village.

As I landed on my feet at my front door, I turned around, unsurprised to find Neji already there. He had his arms crossed, regarding me with a raised eyebrow. I was tired of trying to act all clueless and naive. I just wanted to be me for a bit.

"What did you want Neji?" I asked. My voice didn't betray any of my emotions, but it also didn't hold any of the cheer that is always present in it. Upon hearing it, Neji's other eyebrow rose. He regarded me carefully before moving so fast he was a blur. He backed me up against the wall and moved both of his arms to either side of my face, effectively blocking me in. To saw I was surprised would have been an understatement. Shocked would have been the closest word.

"I want to know why you always act so cheerful around people when you're so full of pain." Neji said. It was a little surprising to hear that he had me figured out so well from just one glimpse of the pain I keep locked up. Then again, it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"What makes you say I'm acting cheerful?" I asked, feigning ignorance. I knew that he most likely wouldn't buy it, but I had to try on the off chance that he would drop it. Luck was not on my side, because he most certainly did not drop it.

"Come on Naruto, I'm your friend. You can tell me." Neji said in a sensual voice. It didn't escape my notice that he was slowly leaning closer to me. His eyes were practically smoldering, and I had never seen him like this before. It made me shiver and gooseflesh pop out across every inch of my skin.

"You won't like the answers to these questions..." I found myself saying wistfully. It was amazing to me that one person could have such an effect on me. I barely knew Neji, and he already had me wrapped around his finger. Hell, I even thought the guy was a jerk to begin with! Talking about fate and destiny and crap! But then he changed, and he even thanked me for opening his eyes. I didn't see what I had done, but safe to say, _he_ opened _my_ eyes. I saw him in a new light, and there was no going back. **  
**

It took no more than two seconds for all of this to flit across my mind. By that time, he was an inch away from my lips. Our breath mingled, and it was literally driving me insane with need.

"Tell me Naruto." He said. The way he said my name had me groaning in need. I barely had the restraint left to put my hand on his chest and give it a small push. Neji, probably taken by surprise, backed off with a look of hesitation on his face.

"All right, I'll tell you, but I can't think when you are so close to me." I said honestly. I saw his eyes light up in understanding, and even hope. It was killing me inside to know that I was about to crush that hope and that it would be replaced with hate. I had kept my affiliation with the Kyuubi secret for too long, and I had to tell someone.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked, turning around before I even got an answer. I was close to breaking down, and I didn't want Neji to see that. It was bad enough that I was going to reveal my biggest secret to someone I would have preferred to have kept it hidden from, and I wasn't going to give him possible ammunition to humiliate me further.

I opened the door after unlocking the extremely complex (and expensive) lock system. There was one time that someone actually broke into my place. They abused me in a way that left me nearly broken. They raped me, and I never even had any say in the matter. The punched my daylights out, and when I woke up, my ass was so sore and I could feel the strangers' come drying. I started to cry and went to the shower as quickly as I could. Even when I scrubbed myself raw, I still felt dirty, tainted.

I shook my head to clear it of those depressing thoughts. I led Neji through the hallway leading into the living room and we both sat on the couch. I turned to face him, but that made it harder. I didn't want to have to look at him when I confessed. However, I knew that I would regret it if I didn't.

"Neji, there are things about me that you don't know. 15 years ago, the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in a newborn child. You already know that most everyone in this village hates me, and I'm sure you can figure out why... I would never have beaten you in the Chunnin exams if I didn't have the Kyuubi inside of me... No one has ever understood me, or even tried to want to. All they see is the fox inside of me, not even realizing that it is me talking and walking. I'm not being controlled by the fox in any way, and they won't see that. I want to be Hokage so that I can be accepted as a great shinobi, and as a great person." I said, crying steadily. Neji's expression didn't change much throughout the entire time that I had been talking. I would have expected him to be surprised at the very least, but he seemed as calm as ever.

I waited patiently for him to speak. Instead of speaking though, he made his way closer to me. I felt panic rising up in my chest. I didn't know what he was going to do, and my paranoid mind just kept coming up with explanations that ended with me beaten and broken. I was debating whether or not I should try to bolt, but something in Neji's expression caught me and held me. He didn't look mad at all, or like he wanted to hurt me.

When he was hovering over me, I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Even though his stance and manner may have suggested that he wasn't going to hurt me, I knew better than to let my guard down. Seeing as I closed my eyes, I didn't see Neji make his move. When I felt pressure on my lips, my eyes flew open in shock. Neji looked down on me coolly, and I whimpered. My eyes fluttered shut again, and I could only kiss him back. Nothing else seemed acceptable.

When we finally broke apart from air, Neji rested his forehead against mine, the protectors clanging together softly. I took a chance and eased my hands up to his hair, untying the protector. He did the same with me, and we both took them off at the same time. I stared in awe at Neji's curse mark, glowing greenly against his skin. Reverently, I reached up to trace it with my finger, not expecting his quick intake of breath, nor the moan that sent a blush racing through my body.

"N-Naruto!" Neji gasped. I shivered, knowing perfectly well that I wouldn't be able to hide my growing arousal. I looked down and saw that Neji wasn't any better off than I was, if the tent in his pants was anything to go by.

"What do you want from me Neji?" I asked, removing my hand away from his mark, wanting this question to be as serious as possible. Neji looked down in my eyes, and I tried to force back my hope, but it was too strong. Neji must have seen it.

"I want all of you Naruto, for now and always." Neji said. He backed that statement up by cupping my arousal. I keened and arched into his touch. I was so far gone that I couldn't even begin to care that I was making embarrassing noises. All I knew was that I needed Neji, and that I was going to get him if it was the last thing that I did.

"Then take me!" I gasped out forcefully, again sounding extremely needy and horny. The thing was, I was both of those things, so I couldn't give a shit. Neji smiled down at me in such a seductive manner that I flipped our positions. Neji's hands found their way to my ass, and that one innocent touch made me remember what had happened all that time ago, when the person decided to break into my house.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_ **

* * *

_I had just fallen asleep when I heard the sound of the door being opened. I knew that no one would have come to my house just to see me, so I sat on the edge of my bed, silently pondering why anyone would have come to my house._

_Just as I was about to call out, I felt someone blur next to my side, clamping their hands over my mouth in the process. I couldn't make out what was happening at that time. I was only 12, and I knew next to nothing about sex.  
_

_I didn't manage to get a good look at my attacker's face, but it didn't matter. When he took off my pants and thrust into me, I lost all conscious thought. All I wanted was for the pain to end. Before I passed out from the pain, I heard the voice of my assailant. It was a voice that I knew well.  
_

_"Never speak of this to anyone loser. If you do, You'll regret it." Sasuke Uchiha threatened. The tears started spilling down my face, and I blacked out. When I woke back up, Sasuke was gone, and my lower back and ass hurt more than I had ever thought possible. I could feel a sticky wetness between my ass cheeks, and even I knew then what had happened.  
_

_To say that I was glad when he had been found dead would have been an understatement. Unfortunately for him, he tried to rape someone else, and that person fought back. I knew that i should have felt guilty for being relieved that he was gone, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. ( **A.N. Yes, Sasuke is dead in this fanfic. Don't like it, sue me. BWAHAHAHA!** )  
_

_Despite the fact that he was gone, he still left his mark. I still felt broken, and I had no idea whether or not I would ever feel the same way again._

* * *

**_*End Flashback*_ **

* * *

"Naruto! Are you okay?!" Neji practically yelled in my face. I could hear the worry in his voice, and it prompted me into talking.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine." I stammered out. I sounded breathless, and more than a little scared. Neji still had his hands on my ass, and it made me flinch ever so slightly. Neji, taking notice of this, immediately took his hands away.

"What's the matter Naruto? Did I do something wrong?" Neji asked. Not surprisingly, he sounded rather hurt. I knew that I would have been hurt if the same thing had been done to me. I quickly went about to rectify the situation before it became irreparable.

"It's not you Neji... It was just something that happened to me a long time ago." I said. Something in my voice must have alerted him to how much the recollection was affecting me, because he immediately sat straight up, dislodging me from his lap in the process. I knew that I had his undivided attention, and I also knew that he needed an explanation.

"You remember Sasuke Uchiha, right? The boy that got killed trying to rape someone?" I asked hesitantly. Neji nodded his head slowly, not yet figuring out where I was going with the question.

"Well, before he died, he managed to break into my house... He... He raped me, and then threatened me if I ever told anyone. I knew that no one would ever have believed me because of the fox inside of me, so I kept my mouth shut. When he died, I even felt glad, but what he did was still there. I still felt tainted, like a slut. I just... never thought that-" Neji cut my ramblings off with a gentle, but firm kiss. It lacked the heat from before, and I loved Neji a little more for that.

"We can stop if you want to." Neji said. I considered the offer, but I knew that I had to move on. There was nothing I could do to change the past, but there was still the future to look forward to.

"No... I want to keep going." I said. Before Neji could speak again, I crashed my lips to his, and let all of my bottled up lust and passion spill forth. I nipped Neji's bottom lip, soothing away the sting with my tongue. Neji opened his mouth, and I wasted no time in entering his cavern. He tasted like mint and vanilla, and the taste was addicting.

I broke the kiss and quickly stripped him down. He helped me take his pants off by lifting his hips. I was just about to take off my own clothes when his hands stopped me. I looked into his eyes questioningly, and he just smiled serenely back at me.

"Let me do that for you." He said, and replaced my hands with his. He took off my clothes in record time.

After both of us were naked, we both took time to admire the others' body. Neji was slim and well built from all of the training that he had done, and I was much the same. We both had our fair share of scars, though he had more than me. When you had the demon fox inside of you, it took a devastating injury to leave a scar.

"You're beautiful, Naruto." Neji said in a reverent tone. It made me blush like a school girl, and I quickly shook my head.

"No, it's you who are beautiful. I'm okay." I said. Neji laughed at that, and looked at me with such love that I couldn't help but believe his next words.

"You are amazing, and it's time that you start believing that." He said. It brought a smile to my lips, and I kissed him. The kiss quickly grew in passion, and I climbed back into Neji's lap. The moment our bare skin touched, I started shivering from pleasure.

The feelings only intensified when Neji gave a slow roll of his hips. The slight movement was just enough for me to feel that his cock was right where I wanted it the most. I wanted him inside of me so badly that I would have traded the world for it. Thankfully, Neji seemed to have the same urgency about him, as he wasted no time in placing his hand at my lips.

When I sucked in three of his fingers, he moaned sensually. I licked them thoroughly, being as quick as I could. I just wanted him to shove into me, and I knew that I could take the pain.

When Neji felt as if his fingers were lubed up enough, he took them out. He trailed them down my body, and his index finger quickly found it's way to my entrance. I moaned when he started circling the ring of muscles, my eyes traveling into the back of my head in sheer pleasure. Neji let me enjoy the feeling for a bit before he pushed it in.

I was expecting the intrusion to be uncomfortable, but I was surprised. I could only feel pleasure from it. I loved how his finger massaged my muscles from the inside. It made me want him impossibly more. I brought his head down for a kiss, while simultaneously thrusting my hips back onto his finger, trying to get it deeper. My actions did not go unrewarded. Neji moaned into my mouth at the same time his finger hit something inside of me that felt so wonderfully delicious, I couldn't keep in the moan that wanted to break free. I broke the kiss quickly.

"Fuck! Right there Neji! I need you so badly!" I cried out. Neji shivered, and his eyes darkened from their usual pale lavender to a deeper purple. He quickly added another finger, and I couldn't even begin to care about feeling any sort of discomfort. I pressed back against Neji, silently letting him know that I was ready for the final finger.

"Shit Naruto... If you keep this up, I'm going to cum before I am even inside of you." Neji said, panting harshly from the exertion of self control. This had me reeling, and I suddenly couldn't wait for the third finger. I wrenched his fingers free. I took him by surprise, so he didn't even try to stop me as I grabbed his shaft, quickly lining it up with my entrance.

The entry was easier, and less painful than I was expecting. I could feel the burn of skin rubbing skin, but it wasn't unbearable. I kept pressing down on his cock, watching his face. It went from an expression of shock to an expression of pure pleasure in no time flat. He shuddered when he bottomed out, and I couldn't help the moan that came out of my mouth. He was pressed directly on my prostate, and it was sending sparks of pleasure throughout my entire body.

"Neji, if you don't move, I am going to lose my mind!" I cried out. I was in so much pleasure that I no longer had control of my body. Neji snapped out of the pleasure induced trance, and quickly switched out positions, never once leaving my body. Now that he was above me, I looked into his eyes and silently begged him to kiss me.

When his lips pressed against mine, he pulled out about halfway at the same time. He shoved back in hard, and I arched my back in ecstasy. My prostate never felt better, and it made me see stars. I had never felt so much pleasure in my life, and I knew immediately that I would never want to give it up.

"Right there Neji!" I nearly screamed, breaking the kiss in the process. After that, I couldn't even think straight, let alone bring him down for another kiss. As it was, I was panting so harshly that I doubted it would have lasted very long.

I tried to keep my eyes open so that I could watch Neji, but the pleasure was so intense that I couldn't keep them open. All I could do was thrust back against him, moaning loudly. I could feel him shivering, even over the thrusting. I knew that he was close, and I was as well.

"Come for me Neji." I said in a low voice, right next to his ear. He groaned loudly, and I felt him spill into me. I groaned, my eyes traveling to the back of my head as I reached my peak as well.

After he rode out his orgasm, Neji collapsed right next to me, being careful not to squish me. I turned over, looking at him with all of the love that I held in my heart. Neji, sensing my gaze on him, turned and looked at me. He smiled at me, and kissed the tip of my nose. I giggled at the act.

"I love you Neji." I said. Neji smiled even bigger and looked me right in the eye.

"I love you too Naruto. Believe it!" He said, copying my line.

I just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the end of this fic. Tell me what you think, and there will be more soon.


End file.
